Those that dispose of absorbent pads, such as bandages or tampons, tend to cover the pads with tissue or the like, due to their unaesthetic appearance. It would be desirable to provide a packaging system that provides both a new absorbent pad and a dedicated bag in which a spent absorbent bag is to be disposed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging system that dispenses both a new absorbent pad and a dedicated bag in which a spent absorbent pad is to be disposed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an absorbent pad disposing unit that is compactly stored.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.